1. Field
An air conditioner having a lighting apparatus is disclosed herein.
2. Background
An air conditioner is a machine for conditioning room air. In general, the air conditioner may be provided with an indoor unit or device and an outdoor unit or device connected by a refrigerant pipe line, to condition air by providing heat exchange between environment air and refrigerant as the refrigerant is passed through a phase change process of compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation while the refrigerant circulates in the refrigerant pipeline. The indoor unit may be installed in a room to discharge cooled or heated air to control a temperature of the room. However, in general, as changing a position of the indoor unit is difficult, once installed, the indoor unit is used fixed thereto, merely occupying a space when the indoor unit is not in use. Therefore, it is required to expand a purpose of use of the air conditioner by adding a function to the air conditioner besides the air conditioning function.
In general, an indoor unit body is provided with operation means or operator to operate the same or a display means or display to display an operation state. It is a recent trend in which exposure of the operation means or the display means is minimized to improve a sense of beauty. More particularly, in a case of the display means, even though the display means is an LCD, or LED panel, the display means has, not only inconvenience in that a user is required to come closer to the indoor unit for the user to have a good grasp of details displayed thereon, as the display means displays information using letters, but also a limitation in expanding a range of utilization of the display means to other functions because the function of the display means is limited to display of the information only.
Moreover, even if air conditioners having a function of lighting have been developed, the lighting provided on the air conditioners has a function of notifying a user of the air conditioner under operation only, and other ways of utilization of the air conditioner have not been adequate.